Love Of My Life
by O'MiaLove
Summary: Future Fic. The Christmas Tree was lit and stories were being told, but when Peyton's daughter asks who the love of her life is, is it time to pull the year book out? LP/kids.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I just wanted to say Happy Holidays and hoped y'all had a fantastic Thanksgiving. And I know it feels like I have given up on my other story, but let me just say that I have not! I love that story and you guys way too much to do that! I've just been super busy with Christmas coming up and all the work and shopping has taken up my time, but I do want to say that I will update soon I've got most of the new chapter done, but also when the holidays are over I want to say that I will be updating on a regular basis for "She's the One" but until than here's a short one shot to keep you going and to keep me going :D Enjoy.**

The snow began to twinkle down from the midnight sky for the first time in a little less than two decades, but it didn't seem to faze the occupants in the house who waited eagerly for lights to twinkle through.

"Hurry daddy." Sawyer giggled jumping up and down in all excitement, after all this was the happiest time of the year.

"Da-da" baby Caleb moved in his mother's arms anxiously the dark room beginning to already scare him a tiny bit as he buried his head into the crook of Peyton's neck.

"Ready?" Lucas asked looking up to see two figures in the dark, the post lamp from outside barely illuminating the color of the purple pajamas his daughter is wearing and the already twinkling diamond on his wife's ring. He thought about the past four years still unable to get over the fact that Peyton was really his; only now he had to share her with two little children that are half him and half her and he was more than happy to do it, his smile began to grow even wider.

"Yes!" His family cheered.

"Ta-da" He pronounced plugging the cord into the socket the white lights blinking rapidly in a silent rhythm. He watched his children, their faces shining with a youthful glow that only small children filled with innocence could offer as the beads of light bounced off of the red and silver ornaments makings patterns on the wall. The sound of a train 'choo-chooing' caught their attention, Sawyer quickly diving onto the ground just in time to see the brown and green train pass by her as she rested her elbows onto the floor and her head into her hands.

"Mama, down, pees." Caleb tried to wiggle out of Peyton's grasp pointing to his sister.

"There you go, buddy." Peyton gently sat her son down wondering where time had gone, thinking of how it felt like it was just yesterday she and Lucas had brought him home from the hospital for the first time.

"Come on, wifey." Lucas intertwined his fingers with Peyton's leading her to the couch a mere five feet away. The two were always much more fascinated with looking at their young children and seeing their reaction to things than looking at the puppies in the pet store, the candles on a birthday cake, or even the first lighting of the Christmas tree.

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas." Peyton wondered out loud resting her head on Lucas' shoulder already thinking of the presents that were hidden up top in the closet awaiting to be wrapped and pictures with Santa Clause at the mall that needed to be taken. Suddenly she laughed remember last year's events.

"What's so funny?" questioned Lucas.

"I was just thinking how Kale'll react to Santa Clause now that he's older and not just a couple months old."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

"Oh, really? Because we have yet to get a less than crying Sawyer to sit alone on Santa's lap." Peyton reminded Lucas pointing to the picture on the fireplace where he had to sit on Santa's other leg just to get his daughter to stop crying. She had reluctantly smiled for the elf dressed in green behind the camera, but her flushed cheeks and watery eyes had been a dead giveaway of Sawyer Brooke Scott's unwillingness to get on a strangers lap."

"Sawyer?"

"Yes, mommy?" She didn't look away from the train that circled around the pine tree.

"Are you excited to see Santa tomorrow and take a picture with him?"

Standing up the little four year old, whose tight blonde curls seemed to fade away as she grew, smiled. "Yes. I'm a big girl now and I won't cry like last time, but Kale is still a baby so he might need daddy to sit on Santa's lap too." She said; her hands on her waist while she nodded a look of all seriousness crossing her face, and her bottom lip slightly pouting.

Peyton didn't know why, but she found this quite funny allowing a giggle to escape from her lips. Caleb who had waddled to the couch drummed his small hands onto the cushions of the couch laughing just because he heard his mother laughing and so Peyton scooped him up into her arms. God how she loved her family.

"I think that's a fabulous idea." Peyton agreed blowing raspberries onto the smooth stomach of the tiny boy in her arms.

"Only the cool kids get to take a picture with Santa Clause anyway." Lucas ruffled the tuff of golden curls on his son's head wondering if his will stay permanently or diminish as he grew.

"Mommy's cool, daddy." Sawyer took a seat next to her father resting her legs on Lucas' lap. "She can take a picture with Santa, too."

"I do believe you are right, little miss."

"I'm always right, daddy."

Peyton nudged Lucas lightly and when he turned his head to look at her she gave him a look that told him proudly _'that's defiantly my daughter'_.

The fire crackling was only a distant sound to that of the Scott family as stories were told about childhoods and days at preschool.

"Mommy?" Peyton, who had currently been in an eye staring contest with Lucas broke contact quickly dubbing Lucas as king of all eye staring, gave her full attention to her little girl. "You know how I stayed with Aunt Brooke today to help her take care of baby Genevieve because Uncle Julian was away on trip?" At Peyton's nod she continued. "We were watching Cinderella and at the end Aunt Brooke said that when a boy keeps looking for you like Prince Charming did for Cinderella than you know it's the love of your life and that's why you live happily ever after."

Her daughter could always surprise her no matter what the subject be. She had a mind much older for her age and even though at times Peyton would wonder when on earth the never ending questions would finally end. But then again Sawyer was half Scott and, well, half Sawyer so it was just a recipe for knowledge and sooner or later sass; Peyton wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay." Peyton responded unsure where this was leading.

"Whose your love of your life, mommy?"

The answer was so obvious in front of anyone's eyes, but it seemed to be a question that was asked just to be asked from the little girl who wanted to know everything and anything.

"Hmm…" Peyton tapped the bottom of her jaw earning a curious look from her other half. "Luke, where do we keep the yearbooks at?" She asked standing from the couch and swiftly switching a dozing Caleb from her arms into Lucas'.

Clearing his throat Lucas pointed towards the bedroom.

"I'll be right back." She promised returning in less than a minute with an old dusty black book. "Let's see-" She took a seat on the ground in front of the Christmas tree Sawyer sitting right next to her leaning over to see who her mother was pointing at. "That's the love of my life."

Under the gleaming lights Sawyer looked closely at the colored picture. Both of them wearing jeans, Peyon's skinnier that that of her counter partners, he with a button down, and she with a razor back colorful tank top. The sun in the background somehow making the picture look even more loving. They had both looked so young, the man's arm wrapped around that of Sawyer and Caleb's future mommy.

"That's daddy!" Sawyer giggled looking at her father and back at the old photograph.

"Yes it is. The love of my life and he's sitting right over there." Peyton pointed across the room where Lucas sat rocking their son to sleep. "Always have been always will be."

"My da-da too." Caleb spoke one last time before he was out for the night.

Handing over the yearbook to Lucas he read the caption underneath the photo. "Cutest Couple of the 2007 Senior Class of Tree Hill High."

"See that woman, right there?" Lucas spoke just above a whisper to his already sleeping son while Sawyer asked Peyton what the other titles were and what Aunt Brooke, Haley, and Uncle Nathan won. "She's the love of my life too." And he blew a kiss Peyton's way

_-Fin-_

**A/N: As always reviews are always welcomed 3**

_**Name of Title is a song by Dave Matthew's Band**_


End file.
